percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mission into Darkness
My science teacher tries to melt my intestines Hello, my name is Ben Ambrose. It started like any other day. I get to my class and look at the schedule. I see my class has triple science. "Oh crap, I hate science." I muttered to myself. I considered skipping, but in the end, I sucked It up and went to science. I get through the door and the science teacher glared at me like a oversized vulture. I sit down at my desk. The carvin of "Ben is a Dork." stood out. we have one lazy custodian. The science teacher says: "Ok class we are going to talk about cells today and experiment on mixing substances. One of you will then taste them." What? Taste? I hope it isn't toxic. I try to be the second last one up to get our supplies for the assignment. I really have no clue what on earth it is I am doing, so I mix some stuff and create chocolate syrup. At least that's what it looks like. I wish. Sadly, I am the so called "lucky" winner to taste the potion I made. My science teacher puts some kind of liquid in my potion. Ominous much? So I drink it half way and my tongue starts to burn. I spit it out, then I see the stuff the teacher put in my potion, it had the appearance of a campfire in a bottle. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" I mutter to her angrily. "Dearie, will you come with me?" She says and gets up. A little reluctantly, I follow her out into the hall. "Suffice to say, you do look appetizing." "Wait, what?" "None of the other boys seem tasty enough, so, I'll have to eat you." "EAT ME?" She transforms. She looks like a demon I read about in Social Studies class. Greek unit. I close my eyes, waiting for the end. Nothing came. But a moment before I open my eyes, a loud SHING! sounds. My gym teacher beats up my step dad The next morning I wake up get dressed eat breakfast brush my teeth and go to school. When I get there I look at the schedule and I have gym first I said : oh yea! I got my gym stuff and went to gym when I got there I was about to hand in my permission slip into my substitute gym teacher Mr. Johnson. The slip was for to goto a special field trip to a place called camp half blood and then my step dad runs in to the gym. My step dad says : '' Im not letting him goto camp half blood!'' My sub gym teacher says : and why not. my step dad says : because I want to make his life miserable!'' I punched him in the face then punched his nose and broke it then I kick his hamstring then kick him in the balls then knee his head and every one says : oh! I said : K.O. what now! then I turn around and hand in the permission slip. My sub gym teacher says : '' you will do nicely.'' I tilt my head : "for what?" my gym teacher says : "lets go to my car i'm taking you to camp." I already had my things packed and with me so off we went to camp half blood when we got there I saw goat people and I said : "what the heck goat people!!" The sub gym teacher says : "no there called satyrs." I looked at him and said : "satyrs like the one from greek mythology?!?" the sub says : "so you have been paying attention in social studies." I said : "no actually I like to read about it I don't know why though." the sub say : " oh you will." '' We get out of the car and I see two guys playing cards at a table I walk over and say : "hi i'm Ben Ambrose the new guy here." one of the guys says : "oh great another one." the other guys says : " ah welcome to camp half blood I am Chiron " I said : " thanks Chiron and what's his problem?" Chiron says : " who's problem Dionysus's." I said : " did you say Dionysus like the wine dude Dionysus?" Dionysus said : "oh not this again." I said : " where am I?" Chiron said : " do you know what Half blood stands for? It stands for half human half greek god blood you Ben Ambrose are a half blood." my jaw drops I said : " who's kid am I then?" Chiron said : " that we have to find out we will test you in different classes like archery, sword fighting, E.T.C." Then I said : " can I do sword fighting first, please?!?" Chiron said : "sure why not but first we need to get you a sword do you have some sort of item we could use?" I said : "I have an Ipod touch." Chiron said : "that will work." I hand him my Ipod touch he goes to the forges and gives the people working inside them my Ipod and we wait a couple minutes then they bring me my Ipod and I said : "It hasent changed at all." I click the button and my Ipod turns into a sword I say : "whoa my Ipod turned into a sword!" chrion says : "lets go train." we goto the arena and I battle a girl named annabeth we battle for a couple of minutes and she won I goto Chiron and say : "How did I do? Chiron said : '' you did well go to the hermes cabin for some rest. '' so i found the hermes cabin after an hour and I go in to the cabin and they all say : '' claimed or undetermined!!! '' I said : '' really you don't know undetermined, you got a problem with that!!! ''